


Murder... Was the Case that they Gave Me

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail AU Short Stories & One Shots [20]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, ft city hero, scene of a crime, silly drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: It's just a really silly Drabble.  Team Natsu at a crime scene (FT City Hero inspired). for a prompt: Murder
Series: Fairytail AU Short Stories & One Shots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/760656
Kudos: 13





	Murder... Was the Case that they Gave Me

The crime scene was a bit confusing to the officers. A victim with no obvious enemies or wounds, not defensive or offensive that they could see. There were no signs of break in, doors and windows sealed and locked from the inside. Lastly, the only strange information lay beside a cup on the table, a story the victim was working on for a local magazine. Its words cut off mid-paragraph, but more ominously, mid-sentence.

Though it was strange that the victim was not found next to the table as if he’d maybe had a heart attack. Instead, the victim was closer to the front door. No drag marks or tracks in the carpet to indicate he crawled or was moved. It’s possible he stumbled towards the door before collapsing, but it almost looked like he laid down on his own on the middle of the floor.

Erza arrives new to the scene and questions her two male colleagues. “What do we have here?”

Gray rubs his chin, “I think the coroner will find an aneurism or something internal.”

“It had to be foul play,” Natsu retorts. “I bet someone used magic on him, that’s why there’s no evidence.”

“And what the hell evidence is there to prove it?” Gray jests back. “It’s most likely natural causes.”

As the two men bicker back and forth, Lucy returns from a back room where she’d been interviewing the neighbor that saw the man through a front window and called the report in. The woman had been concerned and asked for a welfare check because the man often displayed bizarre behaviors. But from the interview, Lucy had gained some insight and wondered something. She whispers to Erza, walks over, checks something on the man, shakes her head and comes back to the group.

Lucy puts her hands on her hip, “You idiots are both wrong.”

While Erza turns away, hiding the laugh she’s holding in, and Gray shuts up, Natsu instead turns his sights on Lucy.

“And what makes you so sure? All you did was talk to the reporting party. This man clearly died by foul magic.”

She pinches the bridge of her nose. “Natsu, did either of you actually check the man to make sure he was dead?”

“He ain’t breathing,” Natsu points are the guy, “I’d hear him if he was.”

“He does have health issues and I don’t know why you can’t hear it, maybe his condition is causing his breathing to be shallower than normal, but he’s not dead.”

“Fine I’ll prove it.” Natsu saunters over to the man and turns him to his side. But before Lucy can react, instantly let’s go and pops back to his feet. “Holy crap!” The slayer swears when he sees the barely noticeable, but evident rise and fall of the man’s chest. “He’s not dead!”

Gray, gets on his walkie-talkie, to call it in. Erza motions to him to hold off, but he waves at her not to worry. Faking the call, “Central, I’d like to report the murder of an officer. I think he might be giving himself a heart attack.”


End file.
